Dr Doofenshmirtz's Greatest Parody Hits
by PS2wizard
Summary: What happens when you combine Dr. D's love of singing and retelling his past? You get Dr. Doofenshmirtz's parody versions of popular songs from his past schemes. Taking song ideas and comments. New "What Makes You Beautiful" Parody!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I have good news and bad news. Bad news due to a mix-up caused when I was editing "Phineas and Ferb: The End of Summer", I ended up losing a couple chapters. Mainly, the chapters "The Line-up, Pirates Ahoy, and The Battle For Summer". The other chapters are fine, but I can't reclaim the Line-Up and The Battle For Summer, but luckily I managed to get Pirates Ahoy.

The good news is that I've started my own song parody story, which is this. To further explain, here's Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes it with his face covered in soot, and body covered in bruises.

"Hello. First off, I had nothing to do with those missing chapters. Mister "Make His Stories Perfect Here" wanted to make sure all the chapters had perfect spelling and grammar, and ended up replacing the wrong chapters. The fact that it happened the day I built my Mis-Replace-Inator was totally coincidental. It fired only one shot, but it wasn't even near him. I think it was in some kid's backyard." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Or so you say." I add. "So what's with the new look?"

"Well, earlier today, I built a Parody-inator to change all the lyrics in popular songs into lyrics praising me and secretly making everyone want to obey me. Kinda like my Musical-Mind-Control-inator, but with already existing songs and evil lyrics. However, Perry the Platypus thwarted me and hit the self-destruct button on it."

"So, it failed?" I ask.

"Not entirely. I did manage to blast my computer, which had two windows open, one for my iMusic account and the other for my files of past schemes. So it made all the songs evil, but because it got mixed with my files on past schemes, the lyrics aren't about obeying me, and are just about past inators I did."

"Well don't worry, OWCA is wiping them all out before anyone notices, but luckily I bribed Carl with a picture of someone whose name rhymes Macy, and I got all the songs, and I'm posting them here. And tomorrow, for Thanksgiving, I'll post the first one: We Are Frenemies. See ya then."


	2. We Are Frenemies

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

We Are Frenemies (Parody of "You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift)

Sung by Dr. Doofenshmirtz

_Everyday,_

_You get your mission from Major Monogram_

_Who tells you I'm going to do evil, which you already know I am_

_Though I'm pretty sure you have better things to do_

_You rush here to make sure the day is saved._

_I think Major Monogram should get his monobrow shaved._

_Wait! I'm supposed to sing about me and you._

_You're the hero_

_I'm the villain._

_My lair/apartment _

_Is where I am chillin'_

_I'll wait here with Norm, til' you break down my door._

_And then I'll, trap you, and show you my new -inator._

_Yes while I hate you for destroying my creations._

_I wouldn't mind if we hung out because personally_

_I consider us frenemies._

_'Cause We are frenemies._

_I'll try to take over the Tri-Stare Area_

_I'll use an inator to cause mass hysteria_

_And I bet you're thinking to yourself_

_"Hey isn't this cliche?"_

_Well sorry, but I had a pretty bad childhood_

_That turned me evil instead of being good._

_I had to wear dresses, and be a lawn gnome_

_Ocelots raised me, while Roger lived at home._

_I'll tell you this back story repeatedly_

_Sorry, but no one ever listens to me._

_I can tell you 'cause you're my friend and trapped._

_Hey don't blame me, it's like our encounters are mapped_

_First you break in, get trapped, then I tell you my scheme_

_You escape, foil me and then go free._

_You are my frenemy._

_Yes you've hurt me, punched me, and even blown me up_

_Yet we danced, exercised, and set up Vanessa's party_

_We are frenemies_

_We are frenemies_

_Oh, I apologize for_

_Trying to replace you with Peter or Jerry_

_Or kill you using Norm and both Susans,that was scary._

_I'm just trying to do my job, I'm an evil scientist._

_But of all the things I hate, you're the least hated on my liiiiiiiiist._

*Music stops*

Okay, maybe not least, but you're not the most hated. So like I would rather destroy all baking soda volcanoes than you, see? Play the music!

*Music continues*

_If I had a show, I'd be a karate master _

_From the future, and you'd be my partner next to me._

_Because we are frenemies_

_If I was good we could be a crime fighting duo_

_Or if you were evil, you could come work for me._

_We are frenemies._

_We are frenemies._

_I'll still say curse you, Perry_

_The Platypus repeatedly_

_Because we're frenemies._

*Music stops*

**I hope you all liked that. I plan on writing a Dr. Doofenshmirtz parody based on an episode and song. Like this was for "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift for after the "It's About Time" episode. Let me know what you think, give suggestions, and Happy Thanksgiving.**


	3. Army of Babies

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or the song I'm parodying. I'm now going to be describing the songs as if they were a music video. (Army of) Babies (Parody of "Baby" by Justin Bieber)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at the crowd of women as he wore a Justin Beiber costume. He made a bet on his latest scheme with Perry and lost, obviously. He only held up his end of the bet because he figured he might be able to torture some people with the music. He groaned as he saw Perry smiling at him and trying not to laugh.

"I hate you so much right now." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz looking at Perry as he walked out on stage. A huge screen lit up above him and he got ready to sing.

*Music starts*

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz:** I_ saw documentary_

_On the TV_

_How a mother's heartbeat_

_Soothes her baby._

_I got a plan_

_I built a nursery_

_And a Nanny-inator to change the diapies._

_The Nanny-inator_

_Gave Perry a time-out_

_I grabbed a pop-out book_

_And told him what my scheme was about._

_I told him about the Bum-Bum-inator_

_Which broadcasts my heart beat, and sends babies over here._

_And then I'll have an army of _

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

Image of babies appear on screen

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Soon the Tri-State Area will be mine_

_With my army of_

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Soon the Tri-State Area will be mine._

_And once they're there I'd_

_Train the babies to fight_

_So I could take the over in just a night._

_I'll march them down the street_

_Even if they can't walk on their feet._

_With their little army hats_

_I'll kick out my brother_

_From City Hall and I'll be the one in Power_

_He's going down, down, down_

_He might make a great slave, so I'll keep around_

_When I have my army of_

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Soon the Tri-State Area will be mine!_

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Soon the Tri-State Area will be mine!_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, NORM!_

**Norm:** _When these babies come_

_It ain't a beauty_

_They'll enslave, rave, and your life they'll depave of you_

_Got that cutie?_

_See these terrorizing toddlers_

_Are deadlier than snipers_

_They've got a deadly weapon:_

_Dirty Diapers._

_You know you won't be sleeping_

_All night they're kicking and screaming._

_But you prevent us from enslaving_

_They're just kids, consider us a blessing_

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz: **_He's talking about my army of_

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Soon the Tri-State Area will be mine!_

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Babies, Babies, Babies_

"Awwwww."

_Soon the Tri-State Area will be mine!_

_Wait Perry don't chase me_

_Stop Perry don't chase me_

_My inator's being launched with me_

_Me._

_Me._

_Me._

*Music stops*

"BOOOOOOO!" yells all the men in the audience.

"Hey, I thought I did pretty good." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You did, but for some reason we hate you. Get him for no apparent reason." said a guy.

"Uh-oh. AHHHHH!" screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he was chased by an angry mob of Justin Bieber hating men. As he passed by Norm, who was giving autographs to women and Perry, he said "Curse you Justin Bieber and Perry the Platypus."

**The End.**

**I hope you liked it better than the original. Also, I like requests, but I may not be able to do all of them. And now, I'm gonna reply to some reviews**

**Leopardlover1002: **I might try and do this, but it's hard to think of what episode I can use. I'll see what I can do. Sounds like a good idea though.

**Angel-of-Energy: **I can see how you would be confused. It's an easy mistake.

**futureauthor13: **I won the internet? *eyes tear up* I've always wanted the internet. It's like a dream come true. Also thanks for the compliments.

**Insert anme here: **Wow, long list. I'm not sure if I can do all of them, but I'll try. I recognize some of them though. Nice to see another Weird Al fan like me.

Until next time, PS2wizard is out, Peace.


	4. Eeruhoo You

I don't Phineas and Ferb, or the song I'm parodying.

Eeruhoo You! ("Forget You!" by Cee Lo Green)

_I see you swimming in the ocean_

_With my girlfriend in your belly _

_And I'm like_

_Eeruhoo You!_

_(Oooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess building a Whale Translator-inator wasn't enough so_

_Eeruhoo you and eeruhoo too!_

_I guess not being a whale_

_Caused our relationship to fail._

_Well ain't that just dandy._

_(Ain't that daindy)_

_Although you ditched me._

_I'm back you see._

_With a wave of insults for you and Andy_

_Hey it's not my fault_

_I can't breathe water with salt_

_Or that my weight is 180. _

_Well he breathes with his blowhole_

_And I use my own nose._

_Which might I add isn't that pointy._

_I'll get back at yooouu._

_And all those other whales._

_(Those trash talking mammals.)_

_Oooh_

_(Talk dirtier than camels.)_

_Oooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

_EEeeiohhhoouy. That's right your macaroni cheese isn't that good._

_I see you swimming in the ocean_

_With my girlfriend in your belly _

_And I'm like_

_Eeruhoo You!_

_(Oooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess building a Whale Translator-inator wasn't enough so_

_Eeruhoo you and eeruhoo too!_

_I guess not being a whale caused our relationship to fail._

_Well ain't that dandy._

_(Ain't that daindy)_

_Although you ditched me for a whale_

_I will try to hail you _

_With a Eeruhooo!_

_You better beware_

_And please don't swear_

_As I tell mock you on how you wear a sweater. _

_You only eat krill._

_But I can wear grill_

_So that proves how much more gangster I am._

_Now I'll insult youuuu_

_In front of Perry._

_(Yes he's a platypus!)_

_Oooh._

_(A mammal just like us!)_

_Ooooh._

_Get ready to be in misery_

_Eeeooorrrigh! That goes for you too, Andy._

(He's also a whale)

_I see you swimming in the ocean_

_With my girlfriend in your belly _

_And I'm like_

_Eeruhoo You!_

_(Oooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess building a Whale Translator-inator wasn't enough so_

_Eeruhoo you and eeruhoo too!_

_I guess not being a whale caused our relationship to fail._

_Well ain't that dandy._

_(Ain't that daindy)_

_Although you ditched me for a whale_

_I will try to hail you _

_With a Eeruhooo!_

_Now Perry, why you looking at me like that, I'm totally being bad._

_(So bad, so bad, so bad.)_

_Hey wait are you leaving without foiling me? That makes me so mad._

_(So mad, really mad!)_

_Why? Why? WHY! Perry_

_It's evil!_

_It's sinister! THWART ME! PLLEEEAAASE!_

_I see you swimming in the ocean_

_With my girlfriend in your belly _

_And I'm like_

_Eeruhoo You!_

_(Oooh ooh ooh)_

_I guess building a Whale Translator-inator wasn't enough so_

_Eeruhoo you and eeruhoo too!_

_I guess not being a whale caused our relationship to fail._

_Well ain't that dandy._

_(Ain't that dandy)_

_That's right, I ain't a reject_

_Wait Perry, don't hit that eject!_

*BOING*

_Curse you, Perry! _

*Music stops*

I hope you liked this and if you hven't figured it out, this is based off the episode "Perry Lays an Egg".

**Futureauthor13: **I don't care for Justin Bieber either, but I just thought that it would be a good parody. I had to watch the music video of "Baby" to make sure it was just like the song.

**Midnight Moonshyne: **Thanks, I thought adding Norm was a good idea.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please review, comment, give feedback, or whatever. I like to hear from the readers. Also, if you have an idea for a song Dr. Doofenshmirtz could parody, PM me or leave it in a review. I can't do all requests, but I'll try as hard as I can to find a way.


	5. Termites

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the song I'm parodying

Termites (Parody of "Fireflies" by Owl City)

Perry enters the lair to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz holding a mic and wearing his termite controlling helmet as Vanessa stands next to him. Suddenly, termite start flying around them, as a monitor zooms in to show the termites with tiny helmets

*Music starts*

_You better beware the bites_

_Of 10,000 termites._

_Look at their helmets aren't they cute?_

_I'll talk to you from a distance_

_While Vanessa gives assistance_

_Wait are those ear buds? Can't you put that thing on mute? _

_(Mute? )_

*Music stops*

"… No." Vanessa replied.

"…..Okay." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

*Music starts*

_Okay here's what I'm planning._

_I'll sell aluminum siding_

_When my termite army eats all the wood in the city._

_I'll be rich beyond my dreams._

_From my evil scheme._

_I'll laugh as they eat everything_

_And everyone feels the sting_

_They'll eat all the wood, even if it's dead._

_Now to leave you in a lava room._

_As Vanessa and I watch your doom._

_Hey Vanessa did you grab my wooden head?_

_(They termites made it.)_

_I'm going to leave you there hanging._

_Over the lava, dangling._

_It's hard to say I never_

_Wanted you to be history_

_But what did you expect?_

_After all we're frenemies._

_How does it feel to finally lose?_

_(I've beaten you.)_

_Why don't you chatter so I'll be amused_

_(I've beaten you.)_

_Any last words Perry?_

_(He's breaking free.)_

_What do you mean he used the lava to get free?_

_Wait! Don't activate that!_

_Do you know how long it took to make those hats?_

_Don't do this in front of my daughter._

_Vanessa left and I'm stuck here._

_And now you're some racketeer._

_Since you found my jet pack._

_I guess I better start running._

_Since my base is exploding._

_SOMEONE HELP ME! AHHH! PERRY!_

_I can't believe you saved me Perry._

_I'm alive and still have my army._

_Uh-oh we're out of fuel_

_Let's land on this rollercoaster._

_At least I've still got my helmet._

_Hey look I can see_

_My little termite army._

_Hey wait, why do they look like they're about to attack me?_

_Did you turn the switch on my helmet? CURSE YOU PERRY!_

_*Music stops*_

**Poor Dr. D. Anyway, as usual, please review, comment, and give me ideas if you have any.**


	6. Explode This Way

I don't own Phineas and Ferb (sadly) or this song.

I Explode This Way (Parody of "Born This Way" By Lady Gaga, and to a lesser extent Weird Al's "I Perform This Way")

The scene starts with the camera zooming in on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face

*Music starts*

_My mama told me told me when Roger came._

"_You're our new garden gnome"_

The camera zooms out and shows Dr. Doofenshmirtz as a lawn gnome.

_When I was old enough I left like that *snap*_

_And made Danville my new home_

He bursts out and shows him in his lab next to a huge inator.

_Now I'm a divorced dad slash evil scientist_

_Charlene pays alimony that she owes._

Money starts to rain as Perry walks in.

_Hey looks there's Perry- Wait please don't- Oh no!_

_He hit the self-destruct! It's gonna blow!_

The inator blows up leaving a cloud of smoke. He comes out covered in soot with nurse back-up dancers.

_This happens everyday_

_Don't worry, I am okay._

_I don't need a hospital_

_I explode this way._

_I'm always left here in pain_

_As inator parts start to rain._

_I'm getting used to it._

_I explode this way._

Machine parts rain as it shows Dr. Doofenshmirtz trying to get up but keeps pressing self-destruct buttons and blowing up.

_Every scheme ends the same._

_I choose Perry to me blamed._

_Baby, I explode this way._

_It's really quite display_

_To see me blow up everyday._

_I'm not dead, I explode this way._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts to change from being a were-cow, to wearing a towel, and finally a captain's hat.

_It doesn't matter if it's Halloween,_

_Or in the tub, or in a submarine._

_Perry always seems to intervene._

_(-vene,-vene,-vene)_

Scene changes to Dr. Doofenshmirtz wiping the soot off and lowering a projector screen and turns on a projector.

_I bet you're all wondering _

_How the heck I stay alive._

_I'll tell you all with this presentation_

_About how I always survive._

It shows a diagram of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's skeleton and a container of Boom juice.

_You see when exposed to boom juice_

_It makes you completely protected._

_Like a cockroach against nuclear waste._

_But if you call me that I'll make you dead!_

He pulls out a laser gun and shoots the screen, and when the smoke clears, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in front of his building.

_I'll order boom juice today._

_And it'll come on Tuesday._

_I keep running out _

_Because I explode this way._

Soon female back-up dancers in UPS delivery men costumes appear behind him.

_I'll make sure Perry pays_

_Hopefully today._

_Instead of it ending with me_

_Exploding this way._

Show Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly change from being burnt, to him in his Perry underwear, to him in the outfit he wore in the embarrassing video of him rollerskating into the toilet, to him underneath his giant robot's foot, to finally him rubbing his neck.

_Sometimes I don't follow that trend_

_I don't always blow-up in the end_

_I've been left nude, embarrassed, and smashed_

_And once I even got whip-lashed._

_I probably shouldn't add the self-destruct._

_But what if tried to betray?_

Suddenly he holds a picture of the robot Dr. Doofenshmirtz was going to replace Norm with in "Phineas and Ferb Busters".

_Me. I'll add it just in case._

_Even if it me I'll explode this way._

The picture blows up and shows him with back-up dancers in secret agent uniforms.

_I know it's kinda cliché_

_To lose to the hero today._

_Well call me old fashioned but_

_I'll explode this way._

_There's no need to worry_

_If I'm in the infirmary._

_I've got life insurance_

_If I explode this way._

Show Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a body cast being wheeled in a stretcher past Major Monogram, Rodney, Norm, Vanessa, and finally Perry into a hospital room by a nurse.

_I'll explode this way._

_I'll explode this way._

_It's becoming a habit._

_I'll explode this way._

_I'll explode this way._

_I'll explode this way._

_And with my last few words_

_I say "Curse you, Perry!"_

*Music stops*

The nurse wheels him into the room and leaves.

BOOM!

A faint boom can be heard as some smoke seeps through the door.

"Oh come on!" yells Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as Perry closes the door.

**I hope you liked this. It was hard and it may take days before I get this song out of my head, but I did it.**

**Futureauthor: **Thanks for the giving me the idea. I wouldn't have done it without you. I hope this is how you imagined it.

**NattyMc: **I'm not familiar with "Bottoms up". I'll look into it.

**Nomsworth: **That sounds like a good idea. I might do that, if I have the time.

Til next time, keep commenting, and stuff.


	7. Out of a Molehill

I don't Phineas and Ferb or the song I'm parodying.

Out of a Molehill (Parody of "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects.)

*Music starts*

Starts with Dr. Doofenshmirtz watching Perry get through his securty system.

_I've been told the saying_

_It always ends the same._

_I hang my head in shame._

_Well I'll show all of you_

_I'm not gonna be tamed._

_I won't play the rules of your game._

_Can't wait to see your face _

_When I make a Mountain_

_Out of A Molehill._

_Using my inator_

_That I call "Mountain-_

_Out-Of-A-Molehill._

_(Inator")_

Perry jumps out from the vent, but gets caught in rope trap hung by a palm tree.

_Ah Perry there you are._

_HAH! You just got yourself caught._

_Likes like you not so hot._

_Behold, my new evil scheme_

_That'll show just what I got._

_And trust me, that's a lot._

_(lot, lot, lot.)_

_Maybe I should rethink this._

_Maybe I should stop now._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_NOT!_

_Now watch in fear _

_As I make moutain_

_Out of a Molehill._

_This show everyone_

_That I can make a mountain_

_Out of a Molehill._

_I'll show all of you_

_That I can do_

_Anything and will._

_As I demonstrate_

_By making a mountain_

_Out of a Molehill._

_(Out of a Molehill)._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz approaches his Mountain-Out-Of-A-Mole-Hill-Inator.

_Darn I need new batteries_

_To turn this thing on_

_I hope they're not all gone_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates it and the energy ball crashes through the floor below Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair.

_Maybe I should have done this on the ground._

_Ah who am I kidding? This weighs 90 pounds._

_Nothing can stop me_

_As I make a mountain_

_Out of A Molehill._

_Perry can't stop me_

_From making a mountain_

_Out of a molehill._

_I'll show all of you_

_That I can do_

_Anything and will._

_Now sit back and watch_

_As I make mountains _

_Out of a Molehill._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz watches as the mole hills grow, along with a giant star-nosed mole, as Perry escapes from his trap.

_Hey look Perry!_

_It's working you see?_

_Wait that star-nosed mole is growing into a monstrosity._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turns and sees Perry free.

_Wait, how did you get out?_

Perry punches Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he gets stuck in the Mountain-Out-of-A-Molehill-inator as Perry grabs the remote for the Unstuck-inator,

_Ouch what was that all about?_

_And why do you have that grin on your bill?_

Perry activates it and sends Dr. Doofenshmirtz flying onto the beach as everyone looks at the giant Star-nosed mole. (Crowd is now singing)

_"Oh my gosh look at_

_Out the giant mole_

_That came from a mole hill." _sang the crowd

_"Hey that's not nice" _said the guy with a giant mole

_"No not you, that thing_

_Came from a Mole hill._

_I gotta go _

_Tell Sam, Joe,_

_Peter, and Will_

_About the giant_

_Star-nosed mole_

_From the giant mole hill." _said a guy.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz lands on a beach and resumes singing.

_See I told you all_

_I could make a mountain_

_Out of a mole hill._

_(From a Mole Hill.)_

_It didn't go as planned_

_But I made mountain_

_Out of a mole hill._

_I may be in a boot and_

_Landed in the sand _

_But still._

_At least I managed._

_To make a mountain_

_Out of a Molehill._

_Now how I should get home?_

_By Taxi or by bus?_

STOMP!

The giant Star-nosed Mole steps on the boot and walks into the ocean with it.

_Curse you giant mole, and also Perry the Platypus._

_*music stops*_

I hope you all enjoyed that. I know it's not a recent song, but it's one of my favorites. If you haven't already guessed it, this is based on the episode "At the Car Wash". Now to respond to reviews.

**Futureauthor13: **Happy to make your day, and I changed it so that it's explode this way.

Sigh, only one review? Oh well. Keep on making suggestions and I think I might do a request for my next parody.


	8. Tis the Season To Be Evil Pt 1

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**Tis the Season To Be Evil Pt. 1**

At DEI, Dr. Doofenshmirtz sits in a recliner with some hot cocoa next to him.

"Hello my soon to be subjects, this is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You know, while I do enjoy doing parody songs, I can't help but wonder if it's evil or not. So I've talked with PS2wizard to let me ask you, my fans, to see if I'm really evil or not. So, I want you to leave in a review saying whether I am truly evil or not. It's okay if you say I'm not, it's no nig deal" Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"That's a lie." I yell. I'm in a closet tied up with ropes and someone else.

"HELP ME! Please!" I shout. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz kidnapped me and tied me up along with someone else. On Christmas Day, he's planning to use the reviews stating if he's bad or not to-"

"Quiet you." Says Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he closes the door. "Ah heh heh. Just forget you heard that. Anyway, leave a comment on if I'm evil or not, and on Christmas Day, I'll tally the votes, which will not cause anyone harm." He said, nervously and awkwardly. "Oh, and some new parody songs and a new story about what Christmas was like during my childhood. And, if I don't get at least 5 reviews, the author and Major- I mean, his guest are going to get it. Happy holidays."


	9. Tis the Season To Be Evil Pt 2

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or the song I'm parodying.

**Tis the Season to Be Evil Pt. 2**

**Or**

**It's Beginning To Look More Evil (Parody of "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas" originally made by Meredith Wilson)  
><strong>

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Hello, everyone." Says Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "It's me, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with some news. First off, I would like to apologize for scaring any of you about threatening the author. I did not plan to hurt him. Trap him and forcing him to write this story, yes. Hurt,….. we'll see. And I'm not saying that to sound tough, I mean it."

"He doesn't mean it." says Major Monogram off screen.

"Wait your turn." Yells Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Anyway, in less than 5 days, I will use your reviews to find out if I really am evil or not."

"Nobody review. PLEASE!" begs Major Monogram.

"*Sigh* Well, so much for keeping you a secret."

"They already know who it is. They're not idiots."

"Fine, ladies and gentlemen, Major Francis Monogram."

We see now that Major Monogram is in shackles while being strapped to some chains being held over a giant vat.

"You'll never get away with this." Said Major Monogram.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna do." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"On Christmas Day, you're going to lower me into a vat of acid. Totally cliché."

"Or am I?"

"You are!"

"It might be you. Or maybe I have a guest coming over who might take your place instead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps it would be best if I tell you a little about my plan in song? Norm?"

Norm pulls a record out and his finger turns into a needle, as he places it on the record and starts playing music.

*music starts*

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _Yes my plan is starting to look more evil._

_With every added chapter. _

Major Monogram:_ This doesn't make sense at all._

_And you just broke the 4th wall._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:_ Well that's too bad, but remember, you're captured._

_My plan is starting to look more evil._

_As I fill acid into this vat._

_Using all of your reviews_

_I might get rid of one or two_

_Of enemies, like that._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz approaches a large computer-like inator.

_I'll use my Review-Analyzer-inator._

_To see what what you think of me._

_Am I good, or bad, or just neutral?_

_I'm not sure about number three._

_But either way, someone will be history._

_Yes, my plan is looking very evil._

Major Monogram: _Not, really._

_All you have told the readers._

_Based the reviews of his or hers._

_Is how you're doing, evilly._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Not TRUE!

_You see my plan to find out how evil._

_Will determine someone's fate._

_The chains that lower you, _

_are powered by reviews_

_Based on how someone rates!_

"Wait, so you mean-" started Major Monogram.

"Yes, on Christmas day, the reviews will power the chains holding you above the acid. And if you notice, there are another pair next to you." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah, so?"

"They are for my other guest. But they aren't powered the same way. Your chains might lower you while the others don't. Maybe both will go down at the same time. Depends on whether the reviews. Maybe saying I'm good will cause one of those chains to be lowered. I'm not telling. Yet."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _I told you, my plan is starting to look my evil._

_The power, I possess._

_Yes all of the reviews_

_Determines finally who_

_Bites the dust, on Christmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!_

_My plan will go into effect on Christmas._

_Norm: Christmas._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Christmas!_

_Norm: Christmas_

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Stop copying me._

_Norm: Stop copying me._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz: NORM!_

*Music stops*

"Harsh." Said Major Monogram.

"See? Evil." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz So, make sure to put in your review, whether I'm evil or not. And if any of you lie just to make me happy, then I'm moving to plan B: using bolt cutters and getting it over with. Happy Holidays!"

"Can you at least get me down? If you're going to do it 5 days from now-"

"*Sigh* fine."


	10. Tis the Season To Be Evil Pt 3

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or the song I'm parodying.

Tis the Season To be Evil Pt. 3

Or

You're a Mean One, Doofenshmirtz (Parody of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" by Thurl Ravenscroft)

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

_On Christmas!_

Inside DEI, Major Monogram is back to being tied above the vat of acid as Dr. Doofenshmirtz awaits us.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. Or should I say Doom-mas?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz says, chuckling.

"Can we get this over with? The sooner we get started, the sooner Agent P can foil your twisted scheme, and I can go home." Said Major Monogram.

"You're almost absolutely right, Monobrow. I'm just waiting for the other person who's going to be trapped, and I told him that I had a surprise for him.

"Who would be foolish enough to do that?"

"Says the man tied above a vat of acid."

"Touche."

CRAASH!

_Perry!_

Suddenly, Perry kicks the front door open and leaps into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair, and strikes a fighting pose.

"Ah there we go. Ladies and gentlemen, our 2nd doomed guest, Perry the Platypus." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Perry pulls out a wrapped gift and hands it to the doctor.

"Aww, you got me something? Thank you, and now here's something for you." He said. He pulled a ray gun out and fired at Perry, who side stepped it, but ended up walking into a net.

"HAH! Got you, Perry the Platypus. Now to tell you my evil scheme." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he let Perry's head stick out of the net, and tied the rest of his body up in chains, and put him on the chains next to Major Monogram.

"I'd rather be dropped into the acid now." Moaned Major Monogram.

"You see, since our last Christmas get together, where I finally learned how to hate Christmas, I've been thinking about how it would be to be on Santa's naughty list. But then it occurred to me, that I've been evil for years and I was still on Santa's nice list, just barely mind you. So it occurred: am I truly evil?"

"Well, actually-"

"Nobody asked you, Monobrow! So, after some serious thinking, I realized that Perry might be the reason I'm not totally evil. He's making me look incompetent and stupid."

"Suuuuure, the platypus is the reason you're incompetent." Major Monogram said sarcastically.

"It is. So I devised this whole scheme, where I would ask my fans if I was evil or not, and use the results to get revenge. How will I do that?"

"Duh, the vat of acid."

"Shut up. The Review-Analyzer-inator is connected with those chains, and will be lowered depending on someone's review. Evey time I read a review saying I'm not evil, or good, Perry the platypus will be lowered towards the vat. It's sort of my way of punishing Perry for making me look bad. For every time I get a review saying I am evil, Major Monogram gets lowered."

"What do I have to do with any of this?"

"Because I got to keep my evil image, and what better way to make me look evil than by getting rid of you. Besides, it's sort of my gift for the both of you. One of you has a chance to live."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what if someone says you're both good and bad?"

"If that happens, then you both get lowered. If I find out that someone is lying just to save Perry the Platpus, then he gets lowered. Whoever is closest to the vat loses, not including me of course."

"Well aren't you generous." Major Monogram said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the readers." Replied Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"You can't blame everyone for your problems."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. It's in the Constitution."

"Where does it say that?"

"Right here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabbed the U.S. Constitution and on it in big black letters said "Dr. Doofenshmirtz can blame whoeer he wants."

"How did you get your hands on the Constitution?"

"Ummmmm, I found it?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz lied.

"And you misspelled "whoever"."

"I know, but you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get permanent marker off this thing."

"Why-I-you-GR-Hrhgh-" stammered Major Monogram as he started choking on his own rage. "I don't even what to say about you."

"Perhaps this might help as you two are lead to your doom." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he hit a button on the Review-Analyzer-Inator and it starts playing "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch".

*music starts*

He takes off his regular lab coat and puts a red-and-white one, puts on a Santa hat, and grabs a cane.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _Who's the most evil?_

_Doofenshmirtz._

_Said a reviewer, in their teens (Probably)_

"_Doof, you're more cute than you're evil!"_

_This was posted by futureauthor13._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz responded, "Well, I'm flattered, but you did lie, so I'm going to prove to you…"

_That I'm not cute, I'm mean!_

With that, the chains holding Perry and Major Monogram started to lower them a foot.

_You all love me_

_Doofenshmirtz._

_Here's Nomsworth and Redtutel:_

_The first one adds I'm imcompetent_

_And the other one also swears, but claims I'm evil_

"Spkdog said that my parodying songs is evil itself. And if you liked those acts of evil….."

_Then get ready to LOL!_

Immediately, Major Monogram, dropped 3 feet, getting the steam from the acid in his eyes.

"Sing along if you want, Monobrow." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Major Monogram: _I despise you:_

_Doofenshmirtz._

_Your parodies, aren't that clever._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _You take that back this instant!_

Major Monogram: _Okay, they're kinda good. Whatever._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz reads another reviewand says "Phineas-isabella-4-ever says that I'm evil and not evil, and that I act like this because of my childhood. Then he or she-

"He or she?" Major Monogram asks.

"Well it's the internet. You can't tell who someone is."

"What if you use one of those web cameras? Or read their profile?"

"Ggrgrgrgrgrgr." Added Perry.

"Whatever, they even calls me stupid and gives examples that barely count. And then give me suggestions. How rude, I don't need help!"

"You use blueprints from Blueprint Haven and once downloaded a blueprint off a website."

"Quiet you. Then they call me evil, and ask why I want to take over the Tri-State Area and why I continue doing these things. And then goes onto saying I'm not evil. So what, I'm evil, then you change your mind?"

"Well it's better than nothing." I say while sitting on a chair while typing on a computer. "I mean, I'd appreciate if I just get an "LOL! It lets me know that people like my story so much that they want to tell me."

"Plus they did give some good points. You are pretty stupid and do expect to lose a lot."

"Well what do you expect? I got low self-esteem, alright! I mean Perry knows how many times I've been disappointed. As for the Tri-State Area thing…. There's actually a reason for that. But we don't have time." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I could write up a story and post it on New Year's, if you want." I offer.

"….. Maybe. So I guess Perry, time for you to get lowered."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _Thanks Phineas-isabella-4-ever!_

Perry suddenly drops down a feet.

_Who's a great singer?_

_Doofenshmirtz._

_I can tell you're feeling jealousy._

"_You're NOT evil, Perry's your friend."_

_And "for everyone's sake you're evil"_

_That's from NattyMc_

"This was added last night. "Sorry to burst your bubble Doofenshmirtz, but you are not even the slightest bit evil. Oops, my mistake. You probably already burst your bubble with that pointy nose of yours." Who the heck wrote this? Oh, **him**. Well let me just say that my nose is not that pointy, NattyMc's reviews count as two, and let me say this as sarcastically as possible."

_Thanks a lot, Rodney!_

Perry gets lowered quickly 3 feet, and is now inches away from the acid, and is one review away from being done for.

_Who's a smart one_

_Doofenshmirtz._

_I'm so bad, it's almost scary._

_My nemesis will meet his end_

_Yet, I will still merry._

Me: _Doofenshmirtz!_

"Yeah, what is it?" he asks.

"There's still one review left, and it's a big one." I say.

"Well then let me see." Dr. Doofenshmirtz pushes me aside and reads the review.

""Doofenshmirtz, I'm not sure what to call you. I mean, you're no saint, but you aren't exactly Jack the Ripper. I'd have to say you're both-" Okay, that settles it. Perry and Monobrow both get lowered. At least I'll have one less platypus to worry about."

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets ready to hit the lower button, I get back up and read the rest of the message.

""-Because you're the living embodiment of good and evil"?" I read.

*Music stops*

Dr. Doofenshmirtz freezes, as Major Monogram and I gasp.

"WHAT! Let me read the rest of this." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as he pushes me out of the way again. (Ouch.) "Let's see. "You personify what good and evil are all about. No matter how many times you are beaten, you never give up and always return and affect everyone. Sometimes you are hated, sometimes liked. Like a hero, you always try to do what you think is right and overpower your enemies, and like a villain find new ways to get back at your foes." Wow, poetic. Oh well, time to send Perry to his doom.

*Music resumes*

"I wonder who wrote that? I well. Goodbye Perry the Platypus."

I slowly get back up, rubbing my head and finish reading, gasping.

"WAIT!" I yell.

"What! What could be so important?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Are you stalling?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well make it fast."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I hope you do."

"I will."

"THAT IS IT! I'M JUST GOING TO DESTROY MY NEMESIS!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he reached for the button to release Perry.

Me: _This review from Perry._

*Record scratch*

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram freeze and let their mouths gape wide open. Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushes to the computer, I manage to avoid him this time, and he looks at the last part.

"What! "Have a merry Christmas and thanks for being a great frenemy.

–Perry the Platypus.""

The doctor turned to his nemesis, as his eyes started to water. "Perry the Platypus, that was so sweet. That-that really made my day. *sniff* You know what, I'm going to set you free, as a way of saying thank you."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz hit a button and Perry was taken to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He untied his nemesis and smiled.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus. Unfortunately, I have reputation to keep, so I guess Major Monobrow will have to take your place."

"WHAT!" yelled the Major Monogram.

"Nothing personal. And Merry-"

POW!

Perry uppercutted Dr. Doofenshmirtz proceeded to kicking his butt.

5 minutes later…

Perry smiled as he and Major Monogram watched Dr. Doofenshmirtz dangle over the pit of acid, tied up in chains as he was lowered into the vat.

"Oh come one guys, it's Christmas." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"Fine. We'll just leave you up there then." Said Major Monogram, as Perry pressed a button that stopped Dr. Doofenshmirtz from being lowered

"*sigh* Fine. I just hope Norm gets back soon. I wonder where he is?"

"I sent him on a vacation to Easter Island so he can be with his prototype head." I say.

"Anyway, good job Agent P for sending that review before coming here. Who knew Doof was so emotional."

Perry and I both raise our hands.

"Um guys, we still have one last verse. Do you mind?" I ask Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ugh, fine." Groans Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

_*_Music starts*

Major Monogram: _You're defeated._

_Doofenshmirtz._

_You were no match for us._

Perry: _Grgrgrg grg rrg grr gr grgrgrgrgrgrg_

Me: _And lost again to justice._

_Doofenshmirtz!_

Dr. Dooenshmirtz adds, "I'd like to say thank you everyone who reviewed and left a comment, I like to get feedback. Stay tuned because I have some other songs that were recommended that I made. So just wait, this is almost over."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _Let me just end this by saying Curse you to PS2wizard, Major Monogram, everyone who reviewed and especially without a question of a doubt:_

_Perry the Pla-_

_-ty-_

_-puuuuuuuuuuuuuus!_

"Bah humbug." Groans Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

*Music stops*

**Stay tuned for two new parody songs that were recommended in reviews.**


	11. When I Was Young

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or the song I'm parodying.

When I Was Young (Parody of "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry)

*Music starts*

_When I was young, back in __Gimmelshtump_

_I was treated horribly._

_I tell that to Perry._

_Whenever I am able to get the chance._

_As soon as Roger was born, I had to wear dress._

_It's a memory that I'm still trying to suppress._

_When our lawn gnome was taken, the job fell unto me._

_To stay still with only my neighbor Kenny._

_Thanks to alimony, from my ex-wife._

_I can pay for my schemes based on my old life._

_Because when I was young, Back in __Gimmelshtump_

_I was treated horribly._

_I tell that to Perry the platypus._

_Whenever I am able to get tell my back story._

_Thanks to alimony, from my ex-wife._

_I can pay for my schemes caused by my old life._

_Aside from my neighbor Kenny, I had almost no friends._

_There was my balloon, Balloony and my giant pet cockroach._

_Probably because lived with ocelots and I smelled like pork_

_Being used as the ball for the dun booth was my only work._

_Now that I'm an adult, I'm taking revenge._

_I'm gonna make sure my childhood's avenged_

_Thanks to alimony, from my ex-wife._

_I can pay for my schemes._

_So when Perry's here, I'll tell my backstory._

_About all the pain I've gone through._

_Was I my parents' favorite? No, I wasn't__ close to number one._

_The love reserved for me was given to Roger and Only Son._

_Roger was more polite, and could kick a ball so well_

_While my parents only thought of me as a schnitzel._

_When I was young, back in __Gimmelshtump_

_I was treated horribly._

_I tell that to Perry the platypus._

_Whenever I am able to get tell my back story._

_Now I'm a divorced dad._

_At Norm I always get mad._

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

_Is my home, where I scheme, plan, and build all my inators_

_Thanks to alimony, from my ex-wife._

_I can pay for my schemes caused by my old life._

_So when Perry's here,_

_I'll tell my backstory._


	12. I'm On The Highway

I don't own Phineas or Ferb or the song I'm parodying. This is a request I'm doing for one of my fans as my way of saying Merry Christmas.

I'm on the Highway (Parody of "Life is a Highway" by Rascall Flatts)

It starts with Dr. Doofenshmirtz driving his truck next to the Flynn-Fletcher's RV/No Stop Truck Stop. Inside the diner, Phineas puts a quarter in the jukebox and it starts playing "Life is a Highway". As the music plays, Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the tune.

*Music starts*

_I'm driving a truck_

_With my own radio._

_Though I haven't learned_

_The trucker lingo._

_I'm like_

_"Hey good buddy_

_yeah, 10-4"_

_That's all I've learned_

_And not anymore. _

_If you want to chat_

_Misfortune is my name_

_And no not "Miss Fortune"_

_I'm not a dame_

_And if there are women_

_listening to me._

_I don't mean to say "dame"_

_Offensively._

_I'm usually in a lab._

_No I'm not in a cab._

_I'll tell you while I blab._

_I'm on the Highway_

_Carrying a truckload _

_Of Boom Juice_

_If you're going my way_

_Be careful cause my cap is loose._

Perry jumps in through the window and strikes a fighting pose.

_Ah Perry you're here_

_Please sit down_

_Are you strapped in?_

_Don't act like a clown_

_This is serious_

_We're on the road_

_Cause if we crash_

_We die a'la mode_

He pushes a button that straps Perry into his seat using a seatbelt.

_I'm just picking up_

_Some boom juice that's cheap_

_Hey, I said stop fighting_

_This ain't a jeep_

_Fine you want you to fight?_

_Give me a sec or more_

_To activate my _

_Hitch-a-ride-inator._

He hits a button and his truck latches onto the Flynn-Fletcher's RV.

_Now to beat you like a gong._

_Time to show you I'm strong._

_You're not the only with with a trucker song._

They get out and continue fightin on the roof of the truck while Phineas and Ferb rock out on guitars and Candace serves food.

_I'm on the Highway._

_Carrying a truckload. _

_Of Boom Juice._

_If you're going my way_

_Be careful cause my cap is loose._

_I'm on the Highway._

_Carrying a truckload _

_Of Boom Juice._

_If you're going my way_

_Be careful cause my cap is loose._

_(Oops there it goes)_

_The boom juice's might start exploding_

_Wait Perry the Platypus_

_Where do you think you are going?_

Perry jumps out and seperates the two RV's by using his hat as a chainsaw.

_Oh no it's heading for Cactus Gorge_

_I'd better jump. well here I go._

Dr. Doofenhsmirtz jumps off the truck as it plummets into Cactus Gorge. He covers his head, expecting an explosion, but nothing happens.

_I made it but why didn't_

_The boom juice blow?_

_I'm on the highway_

_I managed to avoid pain._

_It's not that bad, I say._

_Oh no flaming cactus starts to rain._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets buried under falling flaming cacti.

_I'm off the highway_

_Buried under flaming cactus_

_I have something tosay_

_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!_

*Music stops*

Meanwhile, at the No-Stop Truck Stop, the juke box stops playing and one of the truckers inside says "I still didn't get my pie."

**I'd like to thank my mystery reviewer for suggesting the song, and sorry that it took so long. Happy Holidays!**


	13. Dr Doofenshmirtz2 Invasion Anthem

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or this song.

Doofenshmirtz-2 Invasion Anthem (Parody of "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO)

It's a normal day in the Tri-State Area, everybody going about their business like normal, when suddenly….

*Music starts*

The top of DEI opens up and a portal appears, as Normbots come out. Suddenly, a smaller portal appears and a man with a goatee, an eye patch with a scar over it, a black lab coat, and a German accent comes out with a microphone, as amps rise from the ground.

The Norm-bots attack as the man starts singing.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: _Doofenshmirtz!_

_Doofenshmirtz in the house tonight_

_Don't resist me or try to fight._

_I'm your ruler and I'm not too kind._

_I'm in charge 'cause I'm the mastermind._

_Doofenshmirtz in the house tonight_

_Don't resist me or try to fight._

_I'm your ruler and I'm not too kind._

_You're my slaves so obey me._

The Norm bots start to dance as they attack, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts to break dance a little. The OWCA agents arrive and start attacking the Norm bots in a rhythmic way, almost like they're dancing.

_I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz, get a good look 'cause I'm your ruler._

_I'm not from around here; I'm from another dimension, also crueler._

_Can't believe, my counterpart from here can't take over the Tri-State (Area)_

_I'm here, so fear, my Norm bots, I've come here to dominate!_

Out of nowhere, Phineas and Ferb attack with an army of their friends using their past inventions.

Phineas: _So, you think you can just come and take over?_

_Well we've got our baseball launchers, Perry, and Rover._

_Ferb's riding bulls, Candace, and Stacy are in robots_

_C'mon Perry, let's show him we're the hot shots._

Everyone: _YAY!_

As everyone fights the Norm bots using the inventions, Perry pulls out his grabbling hook, and shoots it to the top of DEI. He grabs Phineas and the two ride to the top.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2:_ Doofenshmirtz in the house tonight_

_Don't resist me or try to fight._

_I'm your ruler and I'm not to kind._

_I'm in charge 'cause I'm the mastermind._

_Doofenshmirtz in the house tonight_

_Don't resist me or try to fight._

_I'm your ruler and I'm not to kind._

_You're my slaves so obey me._

_Platyborg, attack them_

_Attack them, attack them._

Platyborg attacks Perry while Phineas avoid Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 attacks. Below, the Phine-droids and Ferb-bots are dancing, as well as Candace and Stacy in the Tree house robots, Buford in the Platy-posterior robot, Baljeet and Irving in the Beak armor, which also causes them to step on the Norm bots, while Ferb is just dancing for fun. He jumps off when he reaches the impound lot and prepares to launch himself from the Platypult at DEI. Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 accidentally hits the satellite dish, causing the robots to falter a little.

Phineas: _Oh I get it, that satellite dish controls all the robots._

_Maybe if I can destroy itI_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: _Stop! I think not._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 points the baseball launcher at Phineas. He runs away, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 follows, as Platyborg tries to get the turkey off his tail.

_I had a plan, it was sound._

_Then you went threw it on the ground._

_I launch this baseball, right at you_

_And make a cyborg, out of you._

Platyborg gets his tail stuck in an electrical outlet and gets electrocuted, while Perry sees Phineas get cornered.

_Boyborg, Boyborg, I guess it's not hard as it sounds._

_Boyborg, Boyborg, I guess it's not hard as it sounds._

_Boyborg, Boyborg, I guess it's not hard as it sounds._

_I guess it's not hard as it sounds. I guess it's not hard as it sounds._

_Boyborg, Boyborg, Boyborg, Boyborg._

_Boyborg, Boyborg, Boyborg, Boyborg._

_Boyborg, You've been a pain, well that ends now, ends now._

_You've been a pain, well that ends now, You've been a pain, well that _

_Ends now._

Perry tosses a bat to Phineas, who catches it and manages to hit the baseball Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 launched at the satellite dish, destroying it. He runs off while Ferb climbs to the top and approaches Phineas and Perry.

Phineas: _Guys I think we just saved the day._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: _Not so fast, you three will be history!  
><em>

Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 returns in a giant robot that looks like him.

_Nothing can save you today._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushes in quickly just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 is about to step on Phineas, Ferb, and Perry.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-1: _I've got something for you…_

He pulls Choo-choo from his lab coat and show it to his counterpart

Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2: _Choo- Choo? HOORAY!_

He gets out of his robot and embraces Choo-Choo.

_You know what guys, I'll surrender. _

_I hope I wasn't an offender._

_Let me clean all this up for you._

_Then I'll go home with Choo-Choo._

*Music stops*

He presses a button on a remote and the Norm bots explode. He then uses a portal back to his dimension, where some Firestorm girls and Major Monograms.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Major Monogram asks, as the girls arrest Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2.

"Ummmm, everyday I'm shufflin'?" he asks.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and don't worry, I might have Dr. Doofenshmirtz-2 come back for more parody songs. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. I'm Airing Live

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or this song.

I'm Airing Live (Parody of "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz is playing a piano as he sings.

Dr. Doofenshirtz: _Welcome everyone, yes it is I:_

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz airing my telethon at DEI._

_You see my bills are piling up_

_And I know what to do._

_That's why all of you_

_Are going to give me some revenue_

*Music starts*

He jumps away from his piana, and rips off his labcoat, now revealing him in his exercise clothes and rollerskates. Behind him was a purple curtain, a huge tote board, and Perry strapped to a chair.

_And now we're back, back from the break._

_My scheme is just to see how much money I can rake._

_I've got cameras, and also lights_

_A huge tote board, that's pretty nice?_

_You better call right now, or else Perry the Platypus pays the price._

_I dare you go, to channel 4_

_Hah! I'm also there too_

_Thanks to my Pre-Empt-inator._

_Let me assure, there is nothing wrong with your TV._

_Because every single on channel on is airing me_

_The reason why, is I'm airing live!_

_Oh this telethon will go on, it's not stopping anytime._

_I've got Perry in a trap, and phone placed in his lap _

_I'm airing live,_

_I'm airing live! Hey, HEY!_

Suddenly, the telethon gets pre-empted by a news broadcast where Bridgette Oshinomi is following Phineas and Ferb's ATV

Bridgette Oshinomi: _This is Bridgette O_. _following a runaway car._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _How dare she pre-empt my telethon, what is she a superstar?_

_Well now she's gonna get it when I blast her in my hover car. How dare she attempt_

_To try and pre-pre-empt (Me)._

Perry uses metal teeth to bite his way out of his trap. He hops onto the hover car right as Dr. Doofenshmirtz flies off. He flies high above the news van and starts trying to shoot it with a laser.

_Ah there she is, have some of this!_

_And this, and this, and also this, what is causing me to miss?_

Bridgette: _What on earth? Did you see that?_

_Wait that ATV has children._

_Somebody try to find out what that thing is and try to zoom in._

Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz but he just gets kicked back while a news helicopter approaches them.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _Stop avoiding, all my attacks._

_Perry the Platypus?_

_How'd you get out? Get back._

_Right now I'm on a mission to get some payback_

_Is that chopper?_

_Hey check it out I'm back._

_Um, hello hi. I'm airing live._

_Hey, what channel is this on and will it be shown at five?_

Perry and the news helicopter leave as they see that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to crash into his building,

_Are you getting a better shot_

_Hey where's Mr. Hot shot_

CRASH!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz crashes into his building, with half of his body stuck underneath the tote board.

_I'm alive? I'm alive! _

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hover car ends up falling on half of the news truck, cutting their broadcast.

Bridgette O.: Oh no, oh no! There goes our feed.

I guess it's back to

Sock stories, which I do not need.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Our overall total in dollars is 23.

Of course some blame, will go to Perry.

Wait am I, am I still live?

Despite crashing through a wall, I managed to survive.

Norm just turn all of this off, I think I've had enough

Curse you Perry

The Platypus!

*Music stops*

Hope you like this, and it might take me some time before writing another parody of story with finals coming 2wizard is out. Peace!


	15. I'm Vanessa's Dad

I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

I'm Vanessa's Dad (Parody of "California Gurls" by Katy Perry)

We zoom in to see Heinz with a picture of Vanessa.

(Music starts)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _My baby girl_

_On some weekends I can watch her._

Shows Vanessa come into the apartment.

_But, I do fear_

_That she's possibly in danger._

_So I have to watch_

_I'm doing this for her safety._

_I love her so._

_She means everything to me._

He waves to her but she walks away without noticing. It then shows him on his flying platform following Vanessa who's on an airplane.

_I will travel the world_

_If it means that I can keep her close._

_She maybe an almost-adult_

_But let me tell you all, I'm her father._

Vanessa is at a clothing store and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is pretending to be a mannequin posing as he shows his lab coat off.

_I'm Vanessa's Dad, I'm overprotective._

_Labcoat, wind blown hair, "Evil" tat'_

_Making sure she's safe_

_From every danger._

_I'm Vanessa's Dad. I am unstoppable_

_Nothing can stop prevent me._

_From looking out_

_For my own daughter._

Now Vanessa is at the park with Johnny having a picnic. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pops in and starts safety proofing everything.

_You need helmets._

_And that food is too spicy._

_Don't touch that rose._

_It looks a little bit too prickly._

After giving her a helmet, throwing away their food, and burning a rose, Dr. Doofenshmirtz notices Vanessa storming off as he follows secretly.

_I will travel the world_

_If it means that I can keep her close._

_She maybe an almost-adult_

_But let me tell you all, I'm her father._

Vanessa is at a junk yard rave and starts groaning when she sees her dad on stage singing in front of her friends.

_I'm Vanessa's Dad, I'm overprotective._

_Labcoat, wind blown hair, "Evil" tat'_

_Making sure she's safe_

_From every danger. _

_I'm Vanessa's Dad. I am unstoppable_

_Nothing can stop prevent me._

_From looking out_

_For my own daughter._

Vanessa tries to get a tan on the beach, but she sees her dad dressed as a lifeguard watching her. She approaches him and he smiles sheepishly.

Vanessa: _Okay Dad, that's enough_

_It's time for you to knock of this stuff._

_You need to chill out._

_Seriously what's this all about?_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _But Vanessa, I'm just making sure._

_You're safe and not in torture._

Vanessa: _Like being stalked creepily?_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz:_ Yes! Oh, touche. _

The scene changes to nighttime where Vanessa is in the park with Johnny while Dr. Doofenshmirtz watches from a bush.

_I protect, I watch out, some call it stalk_

_Watching her just like a hawk._

_Some say that I might obsess_

_To protect her from distress._

_I'll watch her all day_

_To ensure her safety_

_Nothing will stop me from protecting her._

_Oh, um hello officers._

Two buff police officers approach Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he smiles sheepishly.

Officer: _Excuse me, mister_

_Were you stalking her?_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _No you got it wrong._

Officer: _Sir, please come with us, and not in a song._

The two police officer cuff Dr. Doofenshmirtz as they take him to their car.

_No, I'm Vanessa's Dad, I'm overprotective._

_Labcoat, wind blown hair, "Evil" tat'_

_Making sure she's safe_

_You're just mistaken. Noooooo!_

_I'm Vanessa's Dad, you have to believe me!_

_This is just an accident._

_Can't we talk this out?_

_Oh wait there she is. Vanessa?_

_Vanessssaaaaa! Vanessssaaaaaa! _

_Vanesssaaaaaa!_

(Music ends)

As the cop car drives off with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa smiles slyly as she ends her call that says "Calling 911".

"Wasn't that your dad?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, but I think it can wait." She said.

Meanwhile, in jail….

Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sharing a cell with a muscle bound inmate.

"Sooooooo, what are you in for?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks.

"Beatin' up a guy for singing parody songs." Said the inmate.

"Oh… GUARDS!"

**I hope you all liked this because it was my Valentine's Day gift to you. Please review, leave suggestions on songs, and have a wonderful Valentines Day.**


	16. Cause of my Danceinator

Sorry for the delay. I've been having trouble getting ideas. Oh, and I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**Cause of My Dance-inator **

**(Parody of "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5)**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in his dance studio stretching when Perry sneaks up behind him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz surprises Perry by trapping him in a leg warmer.

"Ha! Got you Perry the Platypus. I suppose you're wondering how I harnessed the power of dance? Well let me show you." said.

*Music starts and whistling*

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: "_My dryer can't start"._

_Is what I did say._

_Did I buy new parts?_

_No I built a ray_

_To dry off my clothes_

_But clearly it shows_

_Did it work? Duh no!_

He opens his closet to show his wet clothes dancing.

_I hired a guy_

_To try and fix it._

_It's too bad that my_

_New ray had hit (Him)_

He opens the second part of the closet to show the dancing Drier Repair Man

Drier Repair Man: _I can't help but dance_

_There's ants in my pants_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _Quiet you! Listen:_

_The exact minute that you are hit_

_You'll be able to Pop and Lock it_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Da-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ance-inator_

_All of your friends will stand and gawk_

_At how well you go vogue and moonwalk_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Da-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ance-inator_

Perry frees himself and kicks Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who stumbles back into the Dance-inator and zaps them. The two start dancing separately against their will.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _I hope you're happy._

_Now we must boogie._

_Though I'm not unhappy._

_Better than noogies._

_Or playing banjo._

_Yet I still don't know_

_Why must we tango?_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry uncontrollably begin to tango.

_So keep with the beat._

_Oh wait you have to_

_Don't step on my feet_

_Watch out for my shoes_

_I can't help but curse_

_And outcomes and worst_

_On the ray that did this._

_The exact moment when we were hit_

_We were forced to go and do the splits_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Da-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ance-inator_

_Unfortunately, we can not choose_

_Whether or not we can cut Footloose_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Dance-inator_

'_Cause of my Da-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ance-inator._

Dr. Doofenshmirtz kicks Perry and he flies towards the Dance-inator, swinging on the barrel of the Dance-inator, and causing it fire a laser at a mirror and hitting itself.

_Well look at that_

_You brought it to life_

_C'mon let's get back_

_To the musical strife_

_If we are gonna suffer_

_We shouldn't look like losers_

_We should try and do this right._

_Alright watch me now_

_Do the Time Warp Twist_

_Perry the Platypus_

_Don't dance near the edge._

_If we are gonna suffer_

_We shouldn't look like losers_

_We should try and do this right._

Perry manages to get the Dance-inator to dance off the ledge of the building and it falls off.

_I can't believe you did this._

_First we were blasted by it_

_Now it's smashed to itty bitty bits_

_Look at my Dance-inator_

_Look at my Dance-inator_

_Look at my Da-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ance-inator_

_Dancing or being beat: which is worse?_

_All I can do is shout out loud "Curse_

_You Perry the Platypus_

_Perry the Platypus!"_

_Curse you Pe-e-e-e-e-e-erry the Platypus"_

*Music stops and ends with whistling*

"Finally, I can stop dancing!" exclaimed the Drier Repair Man.

"Quiet you. Just get going and fix my drier!" ordered Dr. Doofenshmirtz..

**I hope you all like this, and one all of you can have move similar if not like Jagger. Please review, leave suggestions, and have a great Spring Break.**


	17. Just Admit It, You're Evil

I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or this song.

Just Admit That You're Evil (Parody of "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction)

Vanessa is at her Dad's house for the weekend and is listening to her iPod while her Dad worked on an inator.

"Oh Vanessa." Called Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

She groaned as she took her ear buds out and asked, "Yeah Dad?"

"Can you help me with this inator?"

"No Dad. I'm busy."

"Come on, it's evil."

"I already told you that I'm not evil."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled slyly and said "I don't think so."

"Well, sorry but it is and-"

*Music starts*

Vanessa groans as she asks, "Dad, please tell me you aren't going to try and convince that I'm evil through one of your songs are you?"

"No Vanessa, I'm not going to convince you through one of my songs." He replied.

"Good."

"I'm going to convince by parodying a song."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _You see my dear_

_It's very clear._

_That you'd enjoy helping me cause fe-e-ar._

_You're apathetic._

_Almost pathetic._

_We all know evil's passed through gene-e-etics._

_Every mad scientists' kids admit it ._

_Everyone else but you._

Norm joins in on the drums.

_Baby girl I assure you definitely_

_That you would love to help me cause some misery_

_I see you roll your eyes and act annoyed at me_

_But I know,_

_Just admit you're evil._

_I can see you trapping your own nemesis._

_Or being the Tri-State Area's new empress_

_Deep down you like causing others total distress._

_Yes, I know._

_Just admit you're evil._

Vanessa tries to block out the sound by putting her ear buds in and listening to music, but finds out that the song is playing on her iPod.

_I see you hiding_

_There's no denying_

_Everyone knows there's evil in ly-y-ing_

_You'd dominate,_

_Rule the Tri-State_

_And remove Haters who start to ha-a-ate._

_Every mad scientists' kids admit it ._

_Everyone else but you._

_Baby girl I assure you definitely_

_That you would love to help me cause some misery_

_I see you roll your eyes and act annoyed at me_

_But I know,_

_Just admit you're evil._

_I can see you trapping your own nemesis._

_Or being the Tri-State Area's new empress_

_Deep down you like causing others total distress._

_Yes, I know._

_Just admit you're evil._

Na na na na na na na na na na! Na na na na na na!

"Dad, why do you keep believing this? When have I ever done anything evil?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm glad you asked," said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as the music slowed down and the spotlight shined on a Mary McGuffin Doll, a hair dryer, and an empty space.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _You made a girl cry by stealing back your dolly_

_And tricked Major Monobrow and Perry._

_Unfortunately I couldn't think of a number three._

_Even though_

_Just admit it you're evil_

_Quit denying it with your objections_

_I know you would love to cause destruction._

_Come on, I'm ripping off One Direction_

_Don't you know?_

_Just admit you're evil._

_Maybe you would be able to beat Perry_

_Or banish Roger, to be nice to me._

_Please just say it, I', begging desperately._

_Oh-o-oh!_

_Just admit it you're evil._

_Oh-o-oh_

_Just admit it, you're evil!_

_*Music stops*_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz is panting and looking at Vanessa, waiting for a response.

"Alright Dad, I'll admit I'm evil-" she said.

"YES!" cheered Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"-but only if you admit that you're good."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz smile disappeared as it changed into a frown.

"Never." He stated.

"Oh come on Dad, there's some good in you." Vanessa said.

"Nope, impossible."

"Oh you are so immature, you know it's true."

"La la la la I'm not listening." Said Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he ran out of the room while he covered his ears.

"Just admit it, you baby! Works everytime." she said to herself

**I hope you liked this, I've been thinking about doing this all week. I was on the fence because it's a boy band, but it's kina catchy and when I saw they did a parody of it with the Avengers, I had to make my own. Hope you like this and please review.**


	18. Kevin Destructicon

I don't own Phineas and Ferb or this song.

Kevin Destructicon (Parody of "We Are Young" by Fun)

Perry sneaks into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's secret base. He hides behind a crate, but two latches appear and trap him.

*Music starts*

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: _Ah hello Perry I_

_You just took me by surprise_

_Yes that was sarcasm_

_Couldn't you see it in my eyes?_

_I knew that you would follow me_

_I knew you'd try to trace._

_And now you are here and trapped deep inside my old_

_Evil Mentor's base._

_This belongs Professor Destructicon_

_To his friends he's known as Kevin._

_Using a Disinitivaporator_

_To destroy his lair and secrets._

_This wasn't his plan originally._

_I told him "Dude, it's crazy. It's insane._

_It's a big giant ball of fire."_

_He wanted it done_

_Tonight!_

_Kevin Destructicon_

_Originally he hired_

_Me to set fire._

_To the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

_Tonight!_

_Kevin Destructicon_

_Originally he hired_

_Me to set fire._

_To the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

_So I'll set the timeeer!_

_I'm a rhymer!_

_To bad for you_

_So sorry._

_You will still be here and I will be long gone._

_This is much better._

_Than Kevin's first plan._

_The one he told me. _

_To Do..._

_Tonight!_

_Kevin Destructicon_

_Originally he hired_

_Me to set fire._

_To the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

_Tonight!_

_Kevin Destructicon_

_Originally he hired_

_Me to set fire._

_To the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

_"It is impossible."_

_"Dude it is impossible."_

_"It is impossible."_

_"Dude it is impossible."_

_Once I find my keys._

_I'm gonna jet outta here._

_Are they over here?_

_No, they are not._

_Now I can't get inside._

_Luckily I have some time._

_So I can tell you_

_What he told me to do_

_Tonight!_

_Kevin Destructicon_

_Originally he hired_

_Me to set fire._

_To the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

_Tonight!_

_Kevin Destructicon_

_Originally he hired_

_Me to set fire._

_To the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

_I was wondering _

_if possibly_

_You've seen my keys anywhere._

_I'll be so happy._

_Tonight._

*Music ends*

Perry smiles slyly as he places his foot over the keys.

**I hope you liked this. Please review and recommend songs to parody while _we are still young._**


End file.
